Beside Me
by MyLadyLorna
Summary: Alone in a hotel room, together at last, Scully and Mulder celebrate the aftermath of their wedding night.


**BESIDE ME**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _The X-Files _belong to the franchises for The X-Files ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters.

**Rating:** PG

**Characters: **Mulder & Scully

I blame my best friend for this fanfiction since she introduced me to the glories of _The X-Files_ and the characters in particular. Undoubtedly there's much more information that can be added to this story, but I haven't seen enough seasons yet. So this is just a mild inspiration that came without my having to research too much. And just so you won't be hoping for more; this is only a one shot. I hope you enjoy it for what it is. Please R&R.

>>>>>>>>

Soft ribbons of moonlight streamed into the bedroom, pooling across the covers and tenderly illuminating Mulder's features. He didn't shift, but lay cozily curled on his stomach, one arm extended beneath his pillow and the other wrapped securely about Dana's waist. Her eyes drank in the sight of her husband, enjoying the sinewy muscles running along his arms and chest, the way his dark hair curled smoothly against his forehead. A contented sigh escaped her throat, and Dana relaxed against the pillow and sheets, reveling in the weight of his arm across her flesh.

It wasn't their first indulgence of sexual pleasure.

But this time, as husband and wife, she experienced no prick of conscience informing her their actions were wrong.

Tonight, everything was perfect.

She'd been in love with her partner for years, unwilling to admit it up until the bitter end where she nearly lost him. But finally, struggling against her obnoxiously determined restraint, Dana admitted her feelings to Mulder and was astounded to discover he felt the same.

And so their relationship progressed from there.

A secret to be sacredly kept between them, even down to having hotel rooms with interlocking doors so they could steal moments that way instead of entering the hall. And now, assumedly going on separate vacations, they married and vanished together on their honeymoon for a week.

A diesel engine roared by outside and Mulder shuddered in his sleep, turning onto his side and curling against her, his minty breath delicately brushing her bare shoulder. Attempting not to awaken him, Dana slithered her arm underneath his shoulders and pulled him closer. His head slid to her shoulder and there it nestled, the softness of his hair providing her with a soothing caress.

In the moonlight, he seemed so young; so vulnerable. So easily harmed emotionally. It was at these particular moments when her maternal instincts kicked into high gear. And she hated it. Mulder was just so easy to mother. True, he irritated with his confounded conspiracy theories, but anger toward him was never long-lived.

He nuzzled deeper into her shoulder, tightening his arm protectively about her middle in his sleep. A familiar warmth burgeoned in her chest. Marveling at his handsome features, Dana watched him adoringly, smoothing a lone strand of dark hair off his forehead and curling her fingers into the depths of his soft locks.

Touching him became a priority once their relationship fully bloomed. She even found herself reaching for his hand underneath a table, unseen by prying eyes. Or allowing her palm to rest atop his should, neatly encased in a crisp business shirt. But nothing aroused her as the touch of his hair.

Fingering various smooth strands, Dana's eyes closed in ecstasy.

In her mind's eye, Dana pictured her deceased daughter; young, vibrant, and beautiful. And in the mists of time arose a clearer image of another child, one bearing the unique attributes of Mulder's features; chocolate eyes, dark hair, and the same engaging smile. A boy, she longed for a boy. And Dana smiled.

When her eyes finally opened, she found him watching her. His dark eyes smoldered with an unassuming passion and he caressed his fingertips lightly across her stomach. In his normal, soft-spoken tone, he asked, "Anything wrong, Scully?"

A laugh escaped her pert lips, and Scully only smiled at him, shaking her head and sending auburn hair waving enthusiastically about her shoulders. Grinning disarmingly at her, he flicked her nose with the end of his index finger before settling back down against her shoulder, cheekily responding with a, "That's good. I might have to spank you if you were having second thoughts."

Her hand lashed out and connected mildly with the flesh of his shoulder, and he winced playfully.

"As if I'd let you get away with it, Mulder."

"True. But it was worth a shot."

Sitting up, he yawned and stretched before tugging her into his arms, nestling her head against his chest and caressing his fingers through her hair. Honest concern colored his words as he asked, "Are you sure nothing's wrong? It's a bit disconcerting to awaken and find your wife of eight hours staring blindly into space."

Hands wrapped tightly around his waist, Dana murmured, "I was just thinking, remembering. . . Mulder, I don't want to keep our marriage a secret forever. I want the freedom of holding your hand in the open, of walking together in the park, of smacking you over the head when you aggravate me."

He teased lightly, "You do that anyway."

"Oh, you know what I mean. This can't continue forever. Every secret has an end. What if," she paused and a mild blush overwhelmed her cheeks. "Well, what if we decide to have children, Mulder. I wouldn't want any sideways glances. And you know how people talk."

"And what do they say?"

"Mulder, we're already the topic of gossip. Even you aren't that blind."

A finger beneath her chin tilted her head upward and he murmured softly, "Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?" before he claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. Scully almost resisted, but hadn't the willpower. Even a simple kiss wore down her defenses and made her forget anything and everything except him. Strange how such a strong-willed woman could find herself so irrevocably in love.

But Dana Scully Mulder didn't care. The embrace of her husband was all that mattered; his arms around her obscured everything else in the darkness.


End file.
